


Captain's New Love

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella finds a portal in the forest which takes her into past of the 1940's what happens when she meets Steve Rogers before he becomes Captain America the super soldier. She joins shield before it becomes shield and when Steve Rogers goes under the serum to become super soldier and Captain America she injects herself with the serum of Immortality just to be with him longer... Rated M for Lemons/Strong Language/Character Death/Violence/D/S. Dominate Possessive Steve Rogers with Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 1

 

Bella is in the forest walking around trying to enjoy the nature when she sees a bright light followed by a swirling vortex showing a different world on the other side in the middle. She started to panic to get away from it when she feels the force of the vortex grab her pulling her through it to the other side of the world in the past of the 1940's.

She landed on the ground after the vortex went away looking around her surroundings. She notices an Uncle Sam poster for the military noticing the year of 1943 below it she panics wondering where she is at in this place. 

When she decided to move off the ground to stand up and walk around as she sees that she is in a part of a building after looking more closer at her surroundings. She decided to walk out of there and see where the rest of this building led to and figure out where she is at and see if she can have some help.

She spots other people and decided to ask one of them for help 

“Excuse me can you help me by telling me where I am at I am lost.”

“You are in New York City and the year is 1943 mam.” he said to her 

“Okay thanks for telling me what is your name.” she said to him 

“Steve Rogers mam, what is your name?” he said to her 

“Isabella Swan, its nice to meet you Steve.” she said to him 

“You too mam.” he said to her 

“I was wondering if there is a place I can stay at until I find somewhere to go in this town.” she said to him 

“You can stay with me Isabella.” he said to her 

 

“Alright that is fine Steve.” she said to him 

“I think I can get some money for you to have a change of clothes instead of wearing pants and some form of top and a jacket Isabella.” he said to her 

“Okay Steve.” she said after she looks down and realizes what she is wearing is her clothes from her era.

Would you mind taking my hand miss and I can lead you straight to my apartment not far from here.” he said to her 

“Don't mind if I do Steve.” she said to him after she grabs his hand

She walks with him out of the area of the building to a local shop for him to buy her some clothes to live with him in his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds a portal in the forest which takes her into past of the 1940's what happens when she meets Steve Rogers before he becomes Captain America the super soldier. She joins shield before it becomes shield and when Steve Rogers goes under the serum to become super soldier and Captain America she injects herself with the serum of Immortality to be with him... Rated M for Lemons/Strong Language/Character Death/Violence/D/S. Dominate Possessive Steve Rogers with Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 2

 

She arrives at his apartment with him carrying some of her bags setting them down on the step of his front door. She watches as he unlocks his front door moving aside to allow her into his apartment to walk in with him following behind her.

She would want to know what is going to happen while she is in the past and wants to know more about him as she spends time with him. She hopes for something to happen as she gets to know Steve while spending time with him.

She sees him turn to her with a smile after setting her bags inside the door and closing and locking his front door behind him after coming inside. She hears him say,

“You will not mind sharing a bedroom with me won't you Isabella.”

“No I do not mind Steve.” she said while smiling at him 

He smiles at her as he said, 

“That's great I am happy I met you tonight Isabella.”

“Me too Steve.” she said to him 

“I'm glad Isabella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy that I get to live here with you Steve you do not know how much this means to me to be here with you.” she said to him 

“Well, how about I show you the living room, and kitchen and then I will take you the bedroom Isabella.” he said to her with a smile 

“Thanks Steve I will like that.” she said to him as she smiled 

He shows her the living room which is behind her and the takes her hand to move her into another room which is the kitchen. Walking with her down the hallway to show her the bedroom he has that she can share with him.

He knows he will want to get to know her and find out where she came from for he has never met any girl like her before. He wonders more about her history and how she came to be in Manhattan New York in the same building he was visiting in.

He hopes his best friend Bucky will like her when he meets her and approve of him being with her in a relationship that can go steady for a long time. Speaking of Bucky he knows he will probably get a visit from him in the morning where he can introduce Isabella to him when he comes over.

Isabella wonders about the curious expression on Steve's face she knows she will want to know more about him and become his friend and possibly more if he wants her to. She knew that she will want to spend time with him and get to know him possibly in the morning.

She smiles as she decided to ask him,

“Is there anything you have to tell me Steve?”

“My best friend bucky Barns is going to stop by in the morning I was wondering if I can introduce you to him sometime in the morning before breakfast.” he said to her 

“Sure I would like that Steve.” she said to him 

“Good, well I will wait in the living room while you change into nightclothes and come back into sleep in the bed with you alright Isabella.” he said to her 

“Thanks Steve, for everything.” she said to him with a smile 

“You too Isabella.” he said to her 

After that he left her to go into the living room closing the door behind him while she changed into a nightgown that he bought her. She walks out after putting her clothes in a bag to see that Steve has turned to look at her with a smile she smiles back at him as she said, 

“I'm ready for bed to sleep if you are Steve.”

“I am I will be sleeping in my boxers if that is alright with you.” he said to her 

“Of course I do not mind Steve.” she said to him 

“That's great.” he said to her 

H walks into his bedroom with her stripping his shirt and tie and taking off his pants, socks, and shoes turning around to roll down the covers of the bed. He gets in as he sees her laying on the other side after he turns off the light he feels her coming towards his side he holds her as she falls to sleep with him falling to sleep after her.


End file.
